


Yandere Play

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Impregnation, Roleplay, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young husband wakes up to his wife getting more than a little unhinged. At least she still loves him.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 27





	Yandere Play

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 2.

A young man tried his best to shrug off his sleep, having presumably slept for more than a few hours. In fact, with how sluggish he felt, he probably slept through half a day without intending to. "God, what was in that wine..." He muttered to himself as his eyes gradually fluttered open, his head turning back and forth as he tried to put together where and when he was. He didn't usually sleep this long, so he had grounds to believe that something strange had occurred.  
  
Upon closer inspection, he was indeed right. He was bound by his wrists and his ankles, rope leading from those joints over to each corner of the bed. No wonder he could only move his head since if he tried to tug on his limbs, they'd just cause the wood to creak loudly instead. "What in the..." The young man asked aloud, utterly confused as he tried to figure out the cause of his current predicament.  
  
"Richaaaaard..." A soft voice echoed from the entrance to the bedroom, followed by an equally soft giggle. As he turned his eyes towards the sound, he noticed his wife standing in the doorway, smiling serenely like she always did. "You're awake? Thank goodness, I thought you'd never rouse from that sleep I put you in..."  
  
Despite the worrying words that left her mouth, she seemed far too happy. Not that she normally wasn't, but this was the kind of happy that was utterly uncharacteristic. It was like she was some sort of clingy girl, every word that left her lips practically sticking to her chin as she shambled towards the bed.  
  
His wife, Natasha, was a bombshell. Even as she walked in such a deranged and unnatural matter, he could still catch glimpses of her breasts swaying from side to side through the cleavage window she always kept on full display. He could see her hips poking out from the sides of her dress just the same, which distracted him as she climbed onto the bed.  
  
Only as they came face to face did he realize that he had let his mind wander. "N-Natasha, please. You don't need to do this, I love you. You're not supposed to tie up and keep the man you love bound..." The youthful brunette explained, trying to rationalize with the seemingly crazy woman as she planted a little kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Oh, Richard. You know I can't believe that. I know what you've been doing behind my back. Talking to all of those nice women, the ones that love you less than I do. Why do you keep looking at them so longingly? Am I not good enough for you?" The black-haired wife said, a little tear running down her cheek as she continued to smile in such an eerie fashion... "Well... If I'm not good enough for you, then perhaps I should've listened to Cordelia when she tried to court me. At least she's been quite the help, teaching me about the punishments I should inflict on such an awful man like you..."  
  
Sweat ran down the brown-haired youth's spine as the name of a bothersome woman ran through his ears. "Y-You listened to her? You know that she just wants you all to herself, darling. You know she can't be trusted, she'd rather want you dead than let me have you!" He tried to protest, only for his beautiful wife to plant a finger on his lips to shut him up...  
  
Natasha smiled so sweetly as she started pulling down her beloved's pants, letting his cock brush up against the stale air within the room as she gradually pushed her fingers up against the side of that rod. "Ahh... She's been a great help. She knows you better than you do, dear. She knew that you never truly loved me and that I should throw you away because you never intended to keep this relationship in a good shape... But..." She paused, as she stared straight into her husband's eyes, while still stroking the surface of that limp cock. "I know better. If you don't love me now, I'll just have to make it so you can't love anybody else..."  
  
The foreboding words were enough to make Richard try his best to struggle against his binds. Not that he had any luck as he quickly ended up pulling a muscle instead of achieving anything. "W-What are you going to do, Natasha? You're... You're not going to-" He started speaking up again, a little pain mixed into his words as he tried to readjust and deal with the cramp in his shoulder caused by the pulled muscle.  
  
"Goodness, no." His wife interrupted the flow of his words as she started smiling yet again. "I just want to make sure that you've left an imprint on me, one that I can dangle over your head until the end of time. I'm not going to kill you, that would just be barbaric..." The black-haired beauty chimed as she slowly tugged up the sides of her skirt, revealing one thoroughly drenched pussy, ready to be played with and inseminated. "Look, even just talking about what I want out of you... It's gotten me this wet. I can't believe it..." She giggled as she reached down with her free hand, neglecting her husband's cock for just a few moments as she ran the tips of her fingers up against the lips of her vagina, rubbing a little bit of juice off them in the process...  
  
Her husband was forced to watch as the juice dribbled down onto his bare chest, causing him to shiver as his cock quickly grew erect. She knew just how to make him hard, and she was abusing every part of that forbidden knowledge. "Please, Natasha... You have to stop this, it's not like you to go this far..." He kept on trying to get through to her, begging as hard as he possibly could in his compromised position. Yet, she still wouldn't listen. If anything, his protesting just made her giggle louder and clearer...  
  
"Oh, Richard. You poor, innocent man. You still don't know how you've lied and swindled your way into receiving this punishment. Don't worry. I'll make sure you know, once we're done with all of this." Natasha smiled from ear to ear, the most honest smile she could use. She then pulled up her skirt to reveal her utter lack of undergarments, before positioning herself straight above the rod that she was aiming to feast on. The rod that she was planning to use to blackmail her husband until the end of time. As long as she got impregnated, all of this would be alright.  
  
He wanted to shout at her to stop, but he was far too late. Not only couldn't he protest this development, but there was no way for him to avoid sinking his cock into his wife's needy lips, his cock immediately pushing its way all the way into her vaginal cavern until it bumped up against her cervix with seemingly no place to go. He could feel the pleasures shivering through his body as he tried to work against his instinct so that his hips wouldn't pick up the job that he was slacking on...  
  
Only for his beloved wife to do his work for him, as she lifted her hips upward before dropping back down on his penis like it was a piece of exercise equipment. She could feel her own heat intensifying as the insides of her pussy scraped up against that mighty pillar, causing her cheeks to erupt into a bright red while her pleasure kept rising as the seconds ticked by. "Oh... Oh yes, this is what I've been waiting for. My beloved Richard's cock. It feels so... so wonderful..."   
  
As she continued her routine, poor Richard continued to try and work against his binds in any way that he could. He looked to the ropes around his wrists as he tried to collapse his fists as much as possible, only to pull a muscle once more as his hips bounced upward from the woman trying to milk his cock dry of all its sweet, sweet fluids. He tried to kick upward to free his legs, but that just served to make his wife bounce upward as his hips interpreted his legs swinging as a reason to thrust forward, pushing the tip of his rod further up against the entrance to her womb than ever before...  
  
Natasha was giggling like a madwoman as she wrapped her legs around her beloved's waist, locking them there as she forced him to thrust upward against his will while bouncing in return so that she could get the full effect out of every thrust. What she wanted most of all was a direct shot straight into her womb, which would not only guarantee that she was going to get pregnant, but it would also ensure that he would have no chance to escape her every again. She just needed that little extra push, to make him shatter her cervix and break into the most sacred part of her body...  
  
"S-Stop! Natasha! Please!" Her husband tried to cry out one more time, but the extra pressure put on him by her legs was far too much for him to handle. He put his all into one last thrust, feeling the walls of his wife's cervix giving way as he forced himself inside... Before his balls started contracting and throbbing, a loud gasp leaving his lips as the inevitable happened.  
  
He had been forced to climax. He was filling his beloved wife, driven crazy by envy, with enough sperm that she would no doubt be guaranteed pregnant by the end of the night. And this was just the first ejaculation, if she were to force more out of him, he would no doubt cause her to conceive triplets, maybe even more at that...  
  
That is until he heard a little laugh coming from the black-haired woman as she planted her hands on her stomach. She could feel the warmth from his seed swirling and sloshing around inside of her, as she started smiling without a single speck of malice left in her expression. "There... There we are..." She muttered, taking a deep breath as she started shivering all over...  
  
Only for her to laugh in a much more pleased and natural fashion. "Oh my goodness... I can't take it anymore. I can't keep up the act... I'm sorry, Richard. It was really hard to get into the role, and..." Her words immediately contradicted everything she had done up to that point, as she carefully started to undo the binds on his hands and his legs, while still mounted on his rod so she could keep the warmth within her...  
  
He laughed in turn, smiling a little nervously. "You were almost too scary, dear. Did you really learn all of this from her? Is that why you were able to put on such a convincing Yandere act?" Richard asked as he rubbed at his wrists, feeling the burn from the ropes still. "You really didn't have to tie them so tightly either, I don't think I'll be able to feel my hands properly for the next little while..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in everything, it's just..." Natasha started apologizing, only to giggle a little as she brushed her hair out of her face. "You asked for this, and I tried my best. A lot of what I said reminds me of what Cordelia always told me when she was getting so possessive and obsessive. I hope I didn't go too far on that front..."  
  
In the end, the two lovers had just been roleplaying. They had been going through a scenario where Natasha had been his lover, spurned by envy over many years. That was the explanation for all of this, and why she was currently apologizing for her overly aggressive approach...  
  
"You did well, Natasha. We even got something good out of it, too." Richard noted as he put his hand up against his wife's belly, straight atop of her hand so that they could share in that warmth... "We've planted a seed for the future. Even if you really had been a girl like her, dear... I would've still loved you from the bottom of my heart. I'm just glad you gave me the chance to try that kind of relationship out, so I could be sure of that."  
  
His wife nodded as she collapsed against his chest, sighing sweetly... "Next time, I'll be the one to decide what we roleplay. And it's not going to be something as spooky or as weird as a crazed lover. It's going to be something soft, like old lovers meeting again for the first time!" Natasha giggled from the depths of her heart as she wrapped her arms around her beloved, nuzzling him as the afterglow settled in.  
  
"That sounds perfect, dear. That sounds just perfect." Her husband replied as he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep once more. He was looking forward to next time they'd play out their assigned roles...


End file.
